Offshore drilling rigs of this kind are expensive to build and operate, and the continued development of this kind of rigs is therefore focused on providing a rig that will reduce the time of production, meaning that the time for drilling and installing the necessary equipment for e.g. oil production shall be as short as possible preferably without significantly increasing the costs of building and operating the rig.
For this purpose many different types of offshore drilling rigs have been proposed in the past.
On this background it remains desirable to provide an offshore drilling facility that will increase the possibility of operating the rig, even when essential equipment is out of order, e.g. due to maintenance or breakdown.